totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Stop on the Total Drama Train
Last Stop on the Total Drama Train is a story about thirteen contestants (all from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island) going around North America, visiting thirteen different locations, all from one contestant's different choice. There will be a challenge to determine the teams on Last Stop, but you'll have to find out what happens here on... Contestants Image:AnneMaria(LS).png|Anne Maria The Jersey Shore Wannabe Image:Brick(LS).png|Brick The Cadet Image:Cameron(LS).png|Cameron The Bubble-boy Image:Dakota(LS).png|Dakota The Famemonster Image:Dawn(LS).png|Dawn The Moonchild Image:Jo(LS).png|Jo The Jockette Image:Lightning(LS).png|Lightning The Athletic Overachiever Image:Mike(LS).png|Mike The Man with Multiple Personality Disorder Image:Sam(LS).png|Sam The Nice-Guy Gamer Image:Scott(LS).png|Scott The Devious One Image:SilentB(LS).png|Silent B The Strong Silent Genius Image:Staci(LS).png|Staci The Psycho Liar Image:Zoey(LS).png|Zoey The Indie Chick Elimination Table Chapter One: All Aboard the Drama Train Chris: (at a train station) Hey there! Chris McLean here introducing another season of Total Drama. This season, I'm taking thirteen different contestants around North America to compete in series of challenges, where in the end, twelve will lose... badly!... but one will go home victoriously with one million dollars. This season, they have to go through... train tracks, horrible train food (Chef Hatchet spits on the soup, then the soup turns into flames), drama, mystery, celebrities, love, betrayal and even... murder? Welcome to the Last Stop on the Total Drama TRAIN!!!! (to the producer and cameraman) Was that good?... IT WAS?!... SWEET!!!!!... What do you mean we're still rolling? (Chris awkwardly turns to the camera)... let's start the show with our contestants, shall we? Anne Maria: Hey Chris McLean, my name is... Chris:...Anne Maria, I know. Welcome to Total Drama. Anne Maria: (angry at Chris) First off, don't ever ever EVVA interrupt me while I'm talking or I'll unleash the Jersey Shore on your-(censored with Chris saying "This is a bad sentence")-Got that?! Chris: (scared) Okay, just tell us something about yourself. Anne Maria: Well, I auditioned for Jersey Shore but they declined my application because I was fifteen at the time, but my damn cousin got the role. Chris: And your cousin is Snookie? Anne Maria: Nope, it's Sammi. Chris: But you look like... Anne Maria: I get that all the time. Chris: Ah. So, tell us about yourself, Anne Maria? Anne Maria: Well, first off I love my hair. (rocks on her hair) Hard as a rock! Chris: Well, I hate to be the sucker that gets hit with it. Onto our next contestant... B! (B walks past Chris)... Okay... Cameron! Cameron: Hey Chris, how are you? Did you get my memo? Chris: Yes we did, your mother made sure of that. (scene cuts to Chef throwing Cameron's memo in the train's engine) Chef: Alright, we're good for the next seventeen days. (Back to Chris and Cameron') Chris: Yeah, we're set. So tell us about yourself. Cameron: Well, I don't do anything unless my mother tells me to do something. Chris: (awkwardly) Okay... Dakota! Cameron: Wait... (Chris shoves Cameron on the train) Dakota: Hey Chris, I'm Dakota. Chris: Alright, so-(Dakota moves the camera on her) Dakota: I'M ON TV, DADDY! (Chris jumps in front of Dakota and moves the camera back to him) Chris: Alright, I can tell you're an attention hogger so I'm going to skip you. Dakota: Everyone! Text me at- Chris: (shoving Dakota in the train) Okay! Dawn, where are you? Dawn: Look on top of the train, Chris. Chris: Why are you up there. Dawn: Because an owl and a hawk gave me a ride here. Chris: (confused) Wait but how... Dawn: I'm totally in touch with nature and I can speak to animals. Chris: Really? That's awesome. Dawn: Yep... can someone help me down? Jo: I will! (Jo jumps on the train, grabs Dawn and jumps down) There we go. Dawn: Thanks. Chris: Everyone, this is our new jockette, Jo. Jo: Hey everyone, I like to workout and win everything! Chris: Good for you. Jo: HEY! I beat everyone that comes into my path! Lightning: Lightning here ready to win! Jo: NO! I'm gonna win! Lightning: I'll arm wrestle you. Jo: BRING IT ON! (Arm wrestles Jo, but Chef throws the both of them in the train) Chris: Okay, here's Mike everyone. Mike: Hey Chr-(Zoey runs up to Mike) Zoey: (excited) Do you have a girlfriend? Mike: (enchanted by Zoey's looks) No, but I'll go out with you. Chris: Get on the train lover-birds. And here comes our next contestant... Sam! Sam: (walks by Chris while playing a Nintendo DS) What? (walks onto the train) Chris:...Staci! Staci: I knew one day I'll be on a show! My great-great-great-great... Chris: (shoves Staci on the train) UGH! Scott, can you be a little interesting? Scott: I like to cause drama and destroy people's lives. Chris: Oh, that's awesome! Now, cause some freaking drama on this show. Scott: Alright. Chris: Alright, now lets abroad the drama train... Courtney: Hold on a minute, Chris McLean! Chris: What are you doing here, Courtney? Courtney: Don't you dare think that you're going to start this show without me. Remember our deal from my lawsuit? Chris: Yeah but... Courtney: It states "Courtney could re-enter the game whenever she feel likes it". And since the game is still going on, I'm going to re-enter if you like it or not. And if you don't like it, my lawyers will argue. Chris: (to himself) Don't want to get into another lawsuit... (to Courtney) You're in, since we "like" you. (in confessional) "Like" her? In the production room, whenever we play darts, we use a picture of Courtney instead of the regular target thing... yeah we hate her. (in front of the train) Alright, you've just met our 14 contestants and it's time to start the show on the Drama Train. NOW BOARDING! Brick: (running) WAIT! YOU FORGOT ME! Chris: Oh, then run and get on here! (Brick jumps on the train) Brick: (panting) Thanks. (inside the train) Anne Maria: This train isn't as pretty as I thought it is. Cameron: I think this train was stolen. Brick: How can you tell? Courtney: I think this logo can tell if this is stolen. (everyone looks) Dawn: This is the train that was stolen four months ago from that abandon airport that was suspiciously blown up by someone that was dress like a chef. (Chris and Chef enter) Chris: Hey everyone, what's up? Dawn: THAT'S THE GUY! Category:Breakingmikey Fan Fiction